


Punk Fashion

by MiniNephthys



Category: Angel Notes - Kinoko Nasu
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V/V sees new fashion and wants a collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Fashion

"Godo?" V/V asks, poking her head out the open window. "What do people wear collars for?"

Godo follows her gaze. A dog A-Ray walking by is wearing a classic kind of collar. Red. He can't see what's written on it from here.

"When people had pets, they used to put collars on them. You'd write your pet's name on it and your address, so that if the animal got lost, strangers would know where to return it to," Godo says as V/V pulls back into his apartment and turns to him. Of course, he's never had a pet himself, but he used to read about cute dogs and cats. "And you could attach a leash to a collar so that you could go out walking with your pet without having it run off on you or chase other animals around. Nowadays, collars like that are just a punk fashion among A-Rays, though."

"So it's to keep control of something and claim ownership..." V/V strokes her chin thoughtfully. "Godo?"

"Yeah, angel?"

"Can I have a collar too?"

Godo raises an eyebrow at her. "Why do you want one?"

V/V fidgets. "Well, if collars are to control things that are strong and could cause trouble, then I should have one, shouldn't I?"

He's seen the true body of Type-Venus and what it could do. He doesn't think a mere pet's collar could have any effect on it.

"Any other reason?"

She nods. "If I get lost someone should be able to return me. I belong to you."

"Because I killed you?" When she nods adamantly, he just sighs. "I'll buy you a collar."

* * *

It's a cheap one, since Godo is barely making enough to feed both of them and pay for his medicine anyway. The color is gold to match her hair, and the inscription is 'Angel'. A common name for a pet, even if it seems a little unoriginal for her. He buys a little tag to attach to it with his address. On a whim, he also buys a leash to complete the set.

She goes through everything he bought with a bright smile on her face, and tries putting on the collar herself. He has to help get it around her neck, not too tightly. When it's done, she turns that smile onto him.

"Thank you," she says. "I really, really love it."

He almost smiles in return. "No problem."

"Can we go for a walk?" she asks, picking up the leash.

Godo considers it for all of two seconds before shaking his head. "I don't think you'd like the stares." She gives him a challenging look, and he amends that. "I don't think I'd like the stares. But we can do it without the leash if you want."

She giggles. "I can live with that. Let's go out walking together."

It's a good day to be outside. The sky is covered in grey clouds, of course, but it's a nice temperature. V/V is constantly flitting about, chatting with everyone they pass.

"You know, it's funny. Before I suggested the leash, you never agreed to walk with me without one," she says.

Godo feels like he's been cleverly duped.


End file.
